kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
04. His Butler, Capricious
His Butler, Capricious (その執事、酔狂, Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō) is the fourth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Ciel's London townhouse, where they find Angelina Dalles, Lau, and Grell Sutcliff looking for tea. They sit down and discuss the Jack the Ripper murders while enjoying tea served by Sebastian. Lau decides he would like to visit the crime scene, so they go see Undertaker to learn more. They learn that the murders were committed with such accuracy that only a medical professional could know how to do it. Because the organs were removed, they suspect that the murderer is using them in black magic rituals. Sebastian leaps out of the moving carriage to compile a list of suspects and greets Ciel, Lau, Angelina, and Grell back at the manor, where he explains his findings. He has narrowed the suspects down to one man, Aleistor Chamber, who is holding a party that evening. They decide to go to the party to investigate closer. At the party, it is shown that Ciel has dressed up as a girl in disguise, lest a young, one-eyed boy be recognized as Ciel Phantomhive. They spot Elizabeth Midford there and go to great efforts to avoid her. In order to get closer to Aleistor, Ciel and Sebastian dance, which attracts Aleistor's attention. Sebastian takes his leave, so he can speak privately with Aleistor. While talking, Elizabeth takes notice, and attempts to come over, but Sebastian stops her, by pretending he was hired as a magician. He gets Lau to help him, and they put on a magic show, while Ciel and Aleistor slip away. In another room, Aleistor drugs Ciel with a gas, which knocks him out. When he awakes, he finds himself tied up and blindfolded in a room where Aleistor is auctioning him off. Thinking this is proof enough, Ciel calls for Sebastian who comes to his aid. As he has already called the Scotland Yard, Sebastian carries him away from the manor. The following morning's paper, though, shows that another killing has happened, meaning Aleistor, who was at the party all last night, cannot be the murderer. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Angelina Dalles *Grell Sutcliff *Lau *Undertaker *Arthur Randall *Fred Abberline *Elizabeth Midford *Aleistor Chamber Gallery 104 Unamused.png 104 Looking for tea.png 104 Peace and quiet.png 104 Lady Robin.png 104 Corset 1.png 104 Corset 2.png 104 Corset 3.png 104 Surprise.png 104 In trouble.png 104 Bored.png 104 Escape.png 104 Balcony.png 104 Lau's magic trick.png 104 Elizabeth.png 104 Auction.png 104 Lau and Angelina.png 104 Lau and Angelina stare.png 104 Jumping out of the carriage.png 104 Grell blushes.png 104 Give me a first-rate laugh!-.png 104 Entering the drugged room.png 104 Elizabeth at the party.png 104 Ciel's blindfold is removed.png 104 Inner Ciel.png 104 Ciel talks with Fred.png 104 Ciel stares at Undertaker.png 104 Ciel smirks.png 104 Ciel is shocked.png 104 Ciel hides.png 104 Ciel blushes.png 104 Ciel and Undertaker.png 104 Ciel, Fred, and Randall.png 104 At the party.png 104 Angelina drinks tea.png 104 Angelina at the Viscount's party.png 104 Sebastian's mask.png 104 Sebastian smiles.png 104 Sebastian rescues Ciel.png 104 Sebastian jumps.png 104 Sebastian grabs Ciel.png 104 Sebastian fixes his glasses.png 104 Sebastian.png 104 Sebastian and the list.png 104 Successful magic trick.png 104 Angelina stares.png 104 Collective shock.png 104 Lau is shocked.png 104 Aleistor smiles.png 104 Aleistor moves closer.png 104 Aleistor and Ciel.png 104 Undertaker looks at Lau.png 104 Unconscious Viscount.png 104 Funeral parlor.png 104 Undertaker's hiding place.png 104 Stepping out of the carriage.png 104 Staring at Undertaker.png 104 Sebastian's turn.png 104 Scary Undertaker.png pl:His Butler, Capricious Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji